In The Vegetable Garden
by PrincessKadenceOfMusic
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba meet in the vegetable garden. Could be viewed as book or musical, but I'm calling it book because the garden they're in is mentioned in the book.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Still. I never will. Stop asking.**

**AN: This is for Princess Of The Negaverse, as it was her idea. She told me she wanted me to create something that included the line "I blend into the vegetable garden just fine." Also, Fae the Queen has informed me that I'm supposed to use our code name things on here, and not our legal names. Sorry, girls! I'll do that now. Leave thoughts! :) **

Fiyero was wandering aimlessly around campus, avoiding class. It was only his second day at Shiz and he was already ditching. He knew he'd hear about this from his parents, but he didn't particularly care; it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. Moving from the main building to the street, he saw a brick wall with a few trees on the other side. Never having been in this area before, he made a decision to go check it out.

As he got closer to the wall, Fiyero realized there was an archway carved into it. Walking through it, he found himself in a garden. There were beautiful lettuce heads, and other vegetables growing. There were many tall trees, lush and full of leaves. The trunks were covered in soft green moss. It was so peaceful, and, as he sat down on the bench, he wondered how nobody else was in this garden. It was beautiful. Surely he wasn't the only one to see that?

He lost track of how long he'd been in the garden. All he could remember if asked later was that he opened his eyes, sure he'd heard something. He saw nothing, so he put it off as being paranoid. Then, he saw her. He didn't know her name, though he was sure he'd been told what it was. The girl who'd yelled at him the day before. He hadn't seen her come in, and the realization that he wasn't alone startled him. He jumped.

"Oh, hello. I didn't hear you come in."

She raised an eyebrow, stepping slightly closer to him. "That's because I've been here since before you came. I was in that tree." She pointed to the exact tree he'd been looking at for so long.

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's alright. Nobody ever sees me here; it's why I come. I've learned that I blend into the vegetable garden just fine."

She did. Her skin matched some of the plants well enough, and her brown dress matched the tree branches. If you didn't know her, it would be almost impossible to tell she was there.

"I'm sorry, miss. I'm sure we were introduced yesterday, but I can't seem to remember your name."

"Elphaba. And you're Master Fiyero."

"Yes. How are you, Miss Elphaba?"

"I'm well. What are you doing in this garden? Nobody ever comes here."

She looked so at home in this garden, and he could tell she came here to be alone a lot. She was right with her earlier statement; she stood out so much because of her skin, but when in a place of nature, she fit in just fine. Here, he was the outsider. "Well, I saw the garden from across the street, and I thought I'd like to know what was here. I can leave if you'd like me to."

"No, you can stay. I have a class soon anyways." She moved to pick up a bag that was lying at the base of the tree.

Suddenly, he felt guilty for how he'd treated her the day before. He realized she was a human being and that she probably hadn't appreciated what he'd said to her.

"Hey. Miss Elphaba?" She turned, facing him. "I'm sorry. About yesterday…I didn't mean what I said."

A slight smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, Master Fiyero. Now, I really do need to get to class." With that, she left the garden.

Fiyero sat down, this time truly in solitude, and the thought about that girl. She was such a conundrum. She was so appalling in a normal setting, but in the vegetable garden, she was so beautiful. Right then, Fiyero made up his mind that he would not disturb the girl. She had been through plenty without him adding to it. He wanted to get to know Miss Elphaba, and he decided he would not come to this garden anymore. It was her place; he could tell that. She deserved a place of her own. He was going to let her have one.


End file.
